Super Mario Sunshine Part 21 - THE STRUGGLE!
PBG cleans the shine, takes a long time to bring Yoshi to an island, and then takes a long time to get the lily pad shine. Synopsis To do: The correct names of the shines. This is the final viewer suggested star episode. PBG feels that the viewers would pick the hardest levels. PBG was told that he could climb up higer on the jump he was having trouble with. The first suggestion is to clean the big shine. PBG didn't think he needed to clean it. PBG jumps up to the shine. The next shine requires Yoshi. PBG steals a mango. PBG misses a jump with Yoshi, and Yoshi disolves! PBG misses the jump again. He takes a pipe instead. Yoshi starts to run out of juice by existing, so he needs to eat a coconut. PBG rides on a boat slowly. PBG panics as he has to jump for a banana. PBG accidentally jumps off Yoshi and falls into the water! PBG then jumps back on Yoshi and falls into the water dissolving him! PBG starts over. "And so Peebins went on an epic journey..." PBG comes across a delfino who has been stranded for three years! PBG makes it into the lily pad level. PBG fails quickly, and loses a life! PBG searches for an extra life, but can't find any. PBG tries to go as slowly as possible and collects the red coins. He misses most of them. He sees an extra life and misses it.He jumps and falls off the lily pad. His next attempt has him try going as slowly as possible, but it doesn't help. He gets to the end with 3 red coins. A pipe takes him out of the level! He has to start all over again! PBG is angry. PBG doesn't understand how he is supposed to do this, as it takes so long to do this shine. PBG decides to think of video ideas while he waits on a boat.He falls off the boat. Perhaps the goop on the pipe is gone. PBG is upset when he realizes that the goop is still on the pipe. PBG doesn't want to do this any more. PBG wants to ban everyone who suggested this shine. PBG forgets to eat the banana, and the boat moves so slowly that Yoshi almost dies. Back in the lily pad level, PBG finds that he can slow down and even stop, getting a total of four coint - until the lily pad disappears! PBG does better this time, and gets the 1 up. After getting 5 red coins, PBG thinks he can walk back to the start. It is very scary. The footage is sped up. PBG finds that he can try again as the lily pad appears. He misses the first red coin again. He bails after trying to jump, and has two more to go after having to walk back to the start again. PBG gets the one where he has to jump for, and has one more red coin to go. There is no way that PBG can mess up now! *knock on wood* He falls off. PBG gets five coins on his first lap including the jumping one. PBG falls off again. One little slip gives him a game over! PBG calls out to Lord Sonic, wondering if it was because of his Sonic Heroes video. PBG gets into the level, only to accidentally exit the area. PBG is upset. PBG complains about the slow boat. The banana keeps on respawning. PBG makes it back to the level. PBG gets six on his first lap. PBG decides not to talk while walking across the narrow edge - and then talks again. He almost falls into the water. PBG fails to get the jumping one, and falls into the water. PBG accidentally jumps off the lily pad again. PBG jumps at the wrong time after getting five red coins and dies again. PBG only gets four red coins this time. His second lap takes his total to seven. PBG misses the last coin and gets stuck. He has to do the run again. PBG gets the last red coin. PBG thinks he can still mess it up. A nervous PBG gets the shine. PBG thanks Lord Sonic for forgiving him. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Sunshine Category:Videos